


Dragons of the Dawn

by MysticMidnight



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Heroes & Heroines, Legends, Love Triangles, Middle Ages, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Servants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMidnight/pseuds/MysticMidnight
Summary: Princess Momoi had always lived a sheltered spoiled life until the day her father was killed by the love of her life, Kuroko Tetsuya. Forced to flee the castle with her bodyguard Aomine, she sets out in search of the four dragon warriors, legendary heroes said to possess the powers of the gods. But can she truly stand against Kuroko?





	1. The Day Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Akatsuki no Yona / Yona of the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/428390) by Mizuho Kusanagi. 



"You look wonderful, Princess."

Momoi studied her reflection in the ornate mirror before her. She wore a simple pink dress tied with a yellow obi, and her favorite blue shawl to complete her attire. Her long pink hair hung lose, framing her eyes of the same color. It wasn't that she looked bad but…she wasn't sure the look was quite right either. She wanted to look her best whilst still giving the impression that this was her everyday normal appearance. An impossible task, surely. But one she needed to get right, if she wanted to impress _him…_

"Forgive me," her servant tried again, interrupting her thoughts, "but you should proceed to the courtyard soon…" she knew Ogiwara was concerned that she would be late for her formal appearance to welcome everyone to her sixteenth birthday festivities to be held later this week, but at the moment she didn't really care. This look was all wrong.

"No. This isn't right. Where is that chintz?" she demanded, shrugging her shawl carelessly to the floor. She pushed past her maids with the intent to search the tables for it. If you wanted something done right…

Her desire for the chintz was forgotten as soon as her father entered the room. He was a short round man, currently dressed in his red and purple robes. Ogiwara and the maids bowed respectfully as Momoi rushed up to greet him.

"Father! What about the ceremony?" she asked. Momoi knew she was already well beyond being fashionably late; surely her father should still be in the middle of it. He wouldn't have time to come visit her, unless it hadn't started yet…

"As you can see, it's already over," her father stated, though his smile didn't leave his face.

"Oh no…I'm sorry…I'm…" She had promised her father she would be there. She'd let him down. And all those people who'd come to see her…

Her father laughed good naturedly. "Well, no matter. It was a mere formality. There is no need for you to appear before the people." Her father had always been overly protective of her, and she knew he thought keeping her out of the spotlight also helped keep her out of harm's way. Normally she would have protested (she loved being the center of attention after all) but today she thought it might be a good thing that she'd missed the ceremony.

"Um, Father…isn't there something odd about my hair?" she asked, finally coming to a conclusion as to what had bothered her about her look. It never wanted to be tamed. Her hair had always given her trouble. Her father's hair was short and always well groomed; making her wish she had inherited his looks instead.

Her father looked surprised at her sudden change in topic, but quickly set out to reassure her. "Of course not! Your beauty surpasses that of any jewel-"

"Yes, that of my face," she replied, her mood instantly improving. "I believe I was born with quite a cute face," she said, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger. "But why must my hair be so unruly? It won't behave at all!" she wailed, flailing her arms to exaggerate her point.

Her father looked unsure of how to handle her outburst, but he seemed to eventually settle for third party opinion. "That's not true at all. Isn't that right, Aomine?"

Momoi froze. She hadn't even known he was there. "Yes, King Genta," she heard Aomine's voice answer. She turned to see him bowed respectfully on the floor towards her father. "Who would ever say that the princesses' hair looks strange? If anything is not right…" he said finally lifting his gaze and glancing towards her, "…it would be her brain."

"Quiet fool!" she demanded, throwing any objects in the immediate vicinity at Aomine's face. They were effortlessly deflected. "Father, do something about this impertinent cretin!" she continued to insist, intent on getting some sort of revenge for his remark.

Her father ignored her plea. "Now, now…Aomine has been your friend since childhood," he said, putting his hands up in an effort to placate her. "And he is one of the five generals who protect his castle. He is the Wind Tribe's-"

"I don't care! If you need guards, pick someone more loveable!" She said as she grabbed a china teacup on a nearby table and hurled it towards Aomine with all her might. He caught it easily.

"Speaking of loveable, shouldn't you be trying to look more loveable yourself?" Aomine asked her. "Lord Kuroko has already arrived, after all."

"Y-you should have said so sooner!" Momoi chided, abandoning her futile quest of nailing Aomine in the face. If her beloved Kuroko was already here… well then there was only one thing to do. She quickly deserted her present company in favor of going to see him.

"Kuroko? Is that why you were concerned about your hair?" King Genta asked his daughter's retreating figure. He didn't get a response. "But why now?"

"Who knows," Aomine lazily answered, helping himself to some of the tea and snacks that had been prepared for the princess.

* * *

Momoi, meanwhile, was making a run for it. She'd hiked up her dress and was sprinting full speed to the guest chambers where Kuroko usually stayed. Several of the palace guards called out to her as she sped past, but she paid them no mind. All she was concerned about was Kuroko, her most precious childhood friend. It had been so long since she'd last seen him, but today she'd finally get to…

In her hurry, she ended up running into someone she first assumed to be a palace guard. At least, until she heard them speak.

"Whoa, there." Momoi would know that voice anywhere. She looked up to see kind blue eyes complimented by short spikey hair of the same shade. Kuroko. "You're as energetic as ever, Princess Momoi," he greeted her. "But I must ask, why the rush?"

"I-I heard you had arrived, so I came to meet you…" It sounded so childish. She had wanted to impress him, show him that she had grown into a proper lady. It appeared her plan was off to a rough start. Kuroko smiled and reached up a hand to pat her head. "How considerate of you," he thanked, looking amused. _He's still treating me like a child…_ she lamented.

"A-anyway, you can stay for a while this time, can't you?" she asked blushing slightly. _Don't let him notice, don't let him notice…_

"Of course. I came to celebrate your birthday this week, after all," Kuroko said, making an exaggerated bow. "You're going to be sixteen…you really have grown up. Anyway, where are King Genta and Aomine?"

_That's who you care about!? Not me but…_

"I need to say hi to them. I'll see you later, Momoi," he said to her before taking off towards the king's chambers, leaving her alone.

"He treats me like a child…a child! And I perfumed my clothes with my finest incense all morning! I applied only the highest quality lotions and makeup…"

"And they've all gone to waste," commented Aomine, who was lazily munching on some of her snacks he'd pilfered. She hadn't notice him pop in out of nowhere.

"You be quiet!" She scolded him. But she was too depressed to be truly angry. _Stupid Kuroko…_ She missed how things had been before, when they were younger.

_"Momoi what's wrong?" a much younger Kuroko asked her._

_"Go away!" her younger self scolded him. She just wanted to be left alone…_

_"I heard you haven't been eating lately," Kuroko persisted, reaching out a hand to her shoulder in comfort. "King Genta has been worried-"_

_"QUIET!" she shouted, smacking his hand away. And then she began to cry. But as always, Kuroko knew just how to comfort her. He took off his outer robe, more like a jacket really, and draped it over her head. "It's all right," he told her. "This way you can cry and no one will see."_

_And cry harder she did. "I haven't been able to sleep without Mother beside me!" she confessed. Kuroko looked at her solemnly. "I'd heard the Queen recently passed away," Kuroko started, "…I'm so sorry Momoi," he told her. Momoi continued to cry her heart out. It hurt Kuroko greatly to see her in pain, but he didn't know how he could help her. But after a few minutes, he came up with something._

_"I know! I'll be your mother, Momoi! But first you need to eat," Kuroko said, pulling a fruit out of one of the many folds in his robe. "You can have this pear of mine." His kind gesture was interrupted by a growl from his stomach. And despite herself, Momoi laughed._

_Kuroko had stayed true to his word, even accompanying her to sleep just as her mother had. "I'll hold your hand until you fall asleep, just like the queen did," he told her. "If you shed tears, I'll wipe them away so no one will see. So please, smile tomorrow!" he said, as cheerful as ever._

Momoi reflected fondly on the memory. _Stupid…my heart was beating so loudly it made it harder to sleep. But then, Kuroko was always so kind…_

* * *

The next morning, Momoi was determined to claim Kuroko's attention. She'd woken up early and had the servants prepare some of Kuroko's favorite treats for them to share. She just knew this plan was going to work. Bursting through the door to his guest chamber she greeted in an overly cheerful voice:

"Good morning, Kuroko! I have some of your favorite treats! Would you like…to…" she trailed off. His rooms were empty. Trying her best not to get discouraged, she set out in pursuit of him. She passed a few more of the guest rooms before running into her father, who was being trailed by Ogiwara. "What's the matter, Momoi?" her father asked her. Clearly he could tell she was upset. It was Ogiwara, however, who was the one who discerned why. "If you're looking for Kuroko, he's with General Aomine. I can take you to them, if you'd like."

"Please do!" Momoi implored. Having Aomine there as well wasn't ideal, but at this point she'd take whatever time with Kuroko she could get. Her father looked uneasy with her request, but decided he would come with them as well. Momoi followed the two of them to the training grounds, where they found both Kuroko and Aomine on horseback, with a quiver of arrows strapped to their backs.

"No fair Aomine! How could you set me aside and have fun with Kuroko?" Aomine was supposed to be her bodyguard. And she certainly hadn't given him permission to go run around with the object of her affections.

"Now, now…they haven't seen one other in some time either," King Genta pointed out.

Momoi would have had a retort for that, but the boys had set off and she didn't want to miss seeing them in action. Kuroko's horse was in the lead, likely due to the fact that Kuroko himself was so much smaller and lighter than Aomine. As his horse approached the target, Kuroko knocked an arrow and let it fly. It landed in the ring outside the bullseye. Not to be outdone, Aomine quickly shot an arrow of his own at the same target. It hit dead center. Both men reined in their horses. "Well done, Aomine," Kuroko congratulated him.

"You were pretty good yourself, Lord Kuroko," Aomine replied.

"Next time I'll strike dead center as well," Kuroko remarked, holding up his bow and mock firing an invisible arrow. The image looked gorgeous to Momoi. "I want to do archery with Kuroko too!" she declared. Her father's reaction however, would have made one think she'd asked to become a bandit. "No!" Her father pleaded with her. "You mustn't handle weapons! I don't even want to let those two use them…"

"Then you use them!" Momoi demanded.

"But I would get hurt," her father reasoned, casting his gaze off to the side.

"You coward!" Momoi cried, "You know, you're just…"

"Momoi!" Kuroko had ridden over to where she was standing. "If you want, I'll let you ride with me."

"Okay!" she eagerly agreed, quickly running around to Kuroko, much to her father's horror. "Kuroko!" her father shouted close to anger, but he was ignored as everyone was focusing on getting Momoi onto a horse. Even Aomine had dismounted in order to help. "Relax. We'll both hold on to you," Kuroko reassured her.

"But could you hurry it up a little?" Aomie complained as he tried to boost her up to sit with Kuroko. "You're so heavy that I might die if I have to support you any longer."

"Be quiet or else!" she threatened, turning her head to give an absolutely menacing glare to Aomine. Kuroko, however, chose to ignore their bantering. "Don't worry," he told Momoi, reaching out a hand to help her up. "You like horses, don't you?"

"I-I do…" Momoi blushingly replied as the two males settled her on the horse in front of Kuroko. _But I like Kuroko more._

"Just entrust yourself to me," Kuroko said, as he urged the horse forward into a walk. She had assumed Aomine would ride alongside them, but he had decided to cool off his horse and take it back to the stables himself instead. They had gotten about a quarter of the way around the arena when Momoi had a horrible thought.

"You seem accustomed to this," she started. "Have you ridden with lots of women before?"

"Ah…" Kuroko answered with a strange look on his face, "that's…"

"I'm right aren't I!?" _Why did I even ask? I should have known…_

"You're mistaken," Kuroko quickly assured her. "There have been a few discussions of engagement but nothing is decided yet. Let's not talk about this, okay?" he pleaded. "I don't want to burden you with things outside of your concern."

_He's treating me like a child again. I need to fix this._ "I-I've had offers of engagement too!" she blurted out.

Kuroko stopped the horse. "Really? From whom?" he asked surprised.

"A-Aomine, for one." _Idiot! Out of all the names I could have given him, Aomine's makes it too obvious that I'm lying! I can't help it that I haven't been involved in any real engagement discussions, and Aomine is the only one I could think of who's close to my age…but we don't even get along at all!_ "Um…I meant…" Momoi started to correct herself, but Kuroko beat her to it.

"I think that sounds nice. Congratulations!"

_This is too cruel!_

* * *

"You're too cruel Kuroko!" Momoi wailed out loud in the dining area later that day while she was waiting for the servants to prepare dinner for her and her father. "How could you believe that lie!" she moaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"Your marriage may not be a lie after all," her father spoke up. "It would only be natural for you to be betrothed by now."

"No!" Momoi cried. "I want Kuroko to-"

**"You can't have Kuroko!"** her father shouted at her. Everyone present in the room froze. Momoi recovered first, moving to stand so she could look her father in the eye. "Princess, don't-" Ogiwara warned her, but the words burst forth out of her mouth anyway.

"I don't want to hear you speak of my love life. I'm-"

"Momoi I have always given you what you desired," her father interrupted, his tone solemn. "Beautiful hair ornaments, earrings, a royal villa and a flower garden…I would give you anything that is not a weapon. But no matter how much you wish it, I cannot give you Kuroko. You are the princess of the kingdom of Teiko. The man who marries you will become the next king."

"Kuroko is of royal blood…" Momoi started, but her father interrupted her again.

"True," her father agreed, "but it is my duty as king to choose my heir."

"Kuroko is a fine man," Momoi said, her voice shaking. "You're a cowardly king who is too afraid to touch a weapon."

"I am indeed a cowardly king." Her father sighed, turning away. "Your mother was captured and killed by insurgents. Such dangers go hand in hand with being a part of a king's family. That is why I have chosen not to remarry." He turned back towards his daughter and locked his gaze with hers. "You want Kuroko to be happy, do you not?"

"I don't understand. I don't understand at all…" _Does that mean it's all right for the man I marry to meet with misfortune? Am I not allowed to be happy?_ Unable to deal with her emotions, Momoi fled the room.

She ran all the way until she reached the courtyard, when she slumped to the ground in a secluded area to cry. _But even if Father did allow it, in Kuroko's eyes I'm still the same child I was back then._ "Kuroko and I were never meant to be," Momoi sniffed, burying her head in her arms. Even as distraught as she was, she heard someone's footsteps. "Who's there?" Momoi demanded. She didn't want to see her father right now, and if a servant had stumbled across her crying like this, she needed to make sure they wouldn't report to her father about it. But no one answered her. "Aomine, if you're playing a prank on me again, I'm not in the mood!" she scolded. But it wasn't Aomine who reached out from behind the corner. It was a man she didn't recognize. But she knew one thing; this man was most likely her enemy. _No, no it can't be…_ She quickly got up and ran back in the direction of her father. _"Your mother was killed by insurgents…"_ She had to get away. But it was unlikely she could outrun him, especially as she was in a dress. When she turned the next corner, she ducked into the first room she came across, and threw her body against the door as a barrier. The room was dark, so she didn't think he'd check for her in here, but she wasn't going to take any chances. But in the darkness, she missed someone grab her from behind, and cover her mouth with their hand so she couldn't cry out for help. She tried desperately to anyway, while trying to claw their hand off her mouth. "No! Someone please…someone help!" And when she finally was able to move their hand down enough that she could scream, she called not for her father, not for her bodyguard, but… "KUROKO!"

"Momoi?" She turned to look at her "attacker" but was able to make out their features even in the non-existent light. "Kuroko…?"

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" Kuroko asked her. "I did come in without warning." He moved away from her for a moment to turn on the lights. But when she continued to sit on the floor immobile, he became concerned. "Momoi…?"

"…A strange man came after me…" she said finally. Kuroko went to open the door and take a quick look around. "There's no one there," he told her when he had come back.

"That can't be! I…" _They ran away. A castle guard would have said something…._ She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to shrink as small as she possibly could. "Momoi!?" Kuroko immediately knelt on the floor next to her, but she didn't even notice. _Were they targeting me? Because I'm the king's daughter?_

"Momoi," Kuroko called gently to her, wrapping his outer cloak around her as he had done when they were children. "It's all right," he told her. "I'm here."

"K-Kuroko she sniffed, before abruptly pushing him away. "No…I can't be with you…"

"Why not?" He asked, clearly hurt.

"Because…" _If you stay with me, you'll be in danger._

Kuroko stood up slowly and walked back over to the door. "If you'd rather be with Aomine, I'll take you to his quarters," he said softly. "He's your betrothed, isn't he?"

"That's not…" Momoi started, a flood of tears coming on. _No Kuroko, that's not it…you don't have to leave…so…_

"You don't need to hide it," Kuroko told her. "I'm sure Aomine would be angry if he knew the two of us were alone here."

"Kuroko, I have always…!" She forced out before dissolving into an inconsolable mess of tears. _I can love you can't I?_

"Let me walk you to your room,"Kuroko said, ignoring her earlier outburst. "I'll call a guard."

Momoi stood up and reached out for him, "K-Kuroko, I…" She couldn't have been more surprised when he smacked her hand away. It was something he had never done before.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko said, though he sounded more monotone than apologetic. "Please don't come close to me. I may make a mistake."

"…Huh…?"

"That is, a moment ago, it sounded as if you were saying that you…"

"And if that wasn't a mistake?" Momoi asked. He was looking at her as though she were a ghost. "If that weren't a mistake would that upset you?" she asked again.

"…I can't let this happen," Kuroko said eventually. "I can't let myself see you as a woman."

"So what was I until now?" she asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, well…a younger sister, perhaps?" he answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I knew it…" she mumbled, hiding her face behind her hands.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized again, running his hand through his hair. "I'm unfamiliar with things like this…"

_He…he's actually blushing…!_ Emboldened, Momoi decided to press further. "So you're engagement was a lie then?" she asked hopefully.

"I just meant such discussions had come up," he said, twisting his thumbs together nervously. "I'm not engaged yet."

_It's now or never._ "Kuroko, do I look like a woman to you?

His eyes kept darting nervously between her and the door. Eventually though, he did speak, looking at the door, "At the least, I could not sleep holding hands with you anymore. My nerves would prevent me from sleeping," he said turning back to her.

She let out a small laugh. "Well, that's fine. If you've given me even the slightest consideration, that's enough for now." _I still love Kuroko, Father. I may not know anything about kings or kingdoms yet, but…just being by his side is my greatest happiness._

* * *

Five days later, her birthday banquet was held at the castle. Many nobles and emissaries from various regions came to give her their regards.

"Sixteen years old," her father commented to her. "How much you have grown!"

"My hair still won't cooperate," Momoi whined. "I wanted to wear it up today," she complained.

"Or maybe not. You're still only concerned with your hair…" her father lamented.

She didn't even bother with a reply, as she saw Kuroko waving to her from the other side of the room. "Coming, Kuroko!" she called.

"Momoi, wait!" her father called after her. She spared him only a brief backwards glance before continuing on to her destination.

Kuroko led her out of the palace and into the courtyard. "Why did you bring me out here?" she asked.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he told her. She did as instructed, and felt him place something cool in her palm. "You can open them now." Her sight revealed an ornate hair ornament in the shape of a flower. "I thought it would suit you so I wanted to give it to you personally," Kuroko told her smiling.

"My hair…it's unruly and it won't behave at all…this wouldn't look right on me," Momoi said sadly.

"I disagree. I love your hair, Momoi," he said reaching up to run a strand through his fingers. "It's beautiful, like the sky at dawn."

_How simple am I? Just like that, I suddenly love my hair!_

"What are you two doing?" Momoi's bodyguard asked, once again appearing out of nowhere.

"Aomine!" The two shouted in unison, both jumping apart.

"His majesty is looking for you, Momoi," Aomine informed her, crossing his arms.

"Is that so? Tell him I'm resting in my room," she replied, heading off to do just that. The mood had been ruined with Aomine's arrival.

"I figured this was what was going on," Aomine said when Momoi had left. "I'm sure you could persuade the king, Lord Kuroko."

"You misunderstand, Aomine. And would you stop calling me 'Lord'? Just call me Kuroko, like you used to."

"I am well aware of my place. But more importantly, do you not sense something?" Aomine asked, turning his head to survey the influx of guest continuing to enter the palace. "I can't place it clearly, but something feels off…like something evil has made its way into the castle."

Kuroko placed his hand on his chin and titled his head to the side. "Now that you mentioned it, Momoi said something similar. It may be wise to keep an eye on those entering and leaving today."

"Understood. I'll increase security in the courtyard. You stay with the princess," he said dashing back towards the banquet hall.

* * *

It was late, and Momoi had been cooped up in her room for hours now. She hadn't originally planned to stay there this long, but it had started raining heavily and she didn't feel like getting soaked. She was currently looking at her reflection in the full length mirror attached to her wall. _Kuroko said he loved my hair._ But as happy as the recent memory made her, the feeling was quickly doused by another memory. _No matter how you wish it, I cannot give you Kuroko._ Momoi felt sure that if she could just talk to her father again, she could change his mind. She had been able to about everything else, after all. Determined, she decided to brave the rain and seek him out. _I can't forget Kuroko. I'm sure father will understand._

Although she ran to her father's room as quickly as she could in the rain, she still arrived in front of the door thoroughly drenched. She noticed the door to her father's chambers was already open. _That's odd…a guard should have closed it from the rain._ She took a quick look around, but there were no guards in sight. _How careless not to post guards here…come to think of it, I don't remember passing a single guard on my way here._ Momoi was afraid. But she figured she would be safer with her father than she would be standing in the rain alone. She pushed open the door and entered her father's quarters. What she saw made her blood freeze.

She saw her father, being stabbed through his chest with a sword. "Father…" As the assailant pulled the sword out, her father fell motionless to the floor, and Momoi screamed. "FATHER!" She ran to his side and moved to hold his head in her arms, but stopped at the sight of the pool of blood that was forming around him.

The other person in the room spoke up. "Oh…you were still awake." Kuroko. "K-Kuroko, quickly, call a doctor…" she begged.

"King Genta will not wake again," Kuroko stated, eerily calm. "I killed him." It was then Momoi finally noticed the sword in his hand and the blood on his clothes. And what happened next was a blur.

* * *

"It's too quiet," Aomine stated from his guard post outside the courtyard.

"Here," Ogiwara offered, handing him something to drink. "You must be tired from patrolling this place non-stop.

"You're considerate as always Owigara," Aomine said, taking the drink offered.

"Are you sure it's alright for you not to be with the princess though?" Ogiwara asked. "I mean, you are her bodyguard."

"I wouldn't want to interfere," he replied simply. "The princess is with Lord Kuroko."

"Then, her feelings have finally reached him!?" the servant asked excitedly.

"Who knows?" He took a gulp of the drink. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time though."

"You know the two of them well, don't you?"

Aomine sat down on one of the steps. "I've been watching them for a long time. I just…well, how should I put it? I want them both to be happy," he finished, looking up at the night sky.

* * *

Momoi, meanwhile, had been thrown to the ground in the training area by her own castle guards. "Prepare, Princess," one of them spoke, drawing his sword. "All of this is for the Kingdom of Teiko."

Momoi was too shocked in horror to even attempt to run. It had to be a bad nightmare, none of this made any sense. _I loved no one but Kuroko since we were children…how could he be capable of something like this?_ The guard brought down his sword to end her life. And in that moment, she could only scream. **"KUROKO!"**

But it was not he who saved her. Rather, it was her bodyguard, who dove in like lightning and swung his halberd in an arc of vengeance. After dispatching her would be assassinator and several of the nearest traitorous guards, Aomine raised his weapon at the one to whom he'd had the princess entrusted. "What of the meaning of this…Lord Kuroko?"


	2. Torn Bonds

Earlier, outside the palace…

"Then no one has noticed yet?" The captain of the guard asked his subordinates.

"No sir. The honored guests and civil officials are all drunk from the party and fast asleep."

"I see," the captain replied.

"Only General Aomine's movements are cause for concern," the solider continued.

"Who is cause for concern?" Aomine asked, coming out of hiding and striding angrily towards the gathering of soldiers. "Why don't you tell me in detail?" The group drew their weapons, and Aomine charged.

* * *

Earlier, in the king's chambers…

"K-Kuroko, quickly, call a doctor…!" Momoi screamed, desperately reaching towards her fallen father's body.

"King Genta will not wake again," Kuroko stated, eerily calm. "I killed him." It was then Momoi finally noticed the sword in Kuroko's hand and the blood on his clothes. And even as she stared at him horror shock, her voice still spoke in denial. "What are you talking about? Y-you aren't someone who could do this…" _Not Kuroko. Not my beloved. Not to my father…_

"You don't know how I've lived for this day." His voice was devoid of all emotion, his expression blank as he shattered the world she knew.

"W-why…?" Momoi asked. "My father cared for you since you were a child…"

"I know," Kuroko said. "I loved King Genta too, even though people whispered that he was a coward who hated conflict. I used to believe that was what made him kind," he said as he paced to the other side of the room. "However, I was wrong. That wasn't the case." He turned back to Momoi. "Do you remember my father, Harasawa? Ever since my father was young, he was courageous and intelligent. He grew into a man who always led our armies to victory. Everyone wanted him to become the next king, and no one doubted that he would. However ten years ago your father, not mine, was chosen as king of Teiko. No one understood the former king's choice of successor. My father was the rightful heir to the throne, so why would he choose the weak Genta? But my father kept smiling. He said the throne was no big deal to him, and that he would continue to fight on the front lines to protect this kingdom and its people. I was proud of my father, and had great respect for him. Someday I hoped to stand alongside him on the battlefield, and offer my life to him. But for reasons unknown, Genta assassinated my father after he succeeded the throne."

"You're wrong!" Momoi shouted. "Harasawa died in an accident…"

"That's the official story. But Genta stabbed my father to death with a sword. Genta, who was thought to hate weapons and avoid conflict, killed my father with a sword," Kuroko said as he raised his own bloodstained sword up, casting eerie shadows in the dim light. "Do you understand?"

"No…it's not true…" Momoi cried desperately, no longer sure if she was trying to convince Kuroko or herself.

"It's the truth. I have avenged my father, and to honor his final wish I will become king of Teiko."

_It's not true…this is a dream…a nightmare…after all Kuroko…you smiled so kindly when you…when you gave me this hair ornament…_ Momoi started to cry, soft sobs that eventually turned into all out wailing.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake in the middle of the night. I heard you hardly ever visited the king's quarters," Kuroko told her, though whether this was supposed to be an apology or a continuation of his earlier speech she was unable to guess. "Why did you come, Princess Momoi?"

"I wanted to tell him…" Momoi choked out through her tears. "I wanted to tell my father…that I could never forget you…" she said between sobs. Kuroko's eyes widened, and he made a sound as if shocked. But it was only for a moment, before the door opened and a strange man entered flanked by her guards.

"Lord Kuroko, everything is ready," the strange man with glasses said. "You've achieved your long cherished desire at last." Momoi couldn't help but feel this man was disconcertingly familiar, though she was certain she hadn't met him before. She tried to think of where she could have possibly run into him, and the thought of being chased entered her mind. _Earlier then…it was him…and then when Kuroko found me in that room…no…_ The man paused and took note of the scene he was greeted with. "Did the princess see you do it?" He asked Kuroko finally. The blunette remained mute. "Well I suppose this will make things quicker then," the stranger said. "Kill her, Lord Kuroko. You must silence her before she has the chance to speak of this."

"K-Kuroko…?" Momoi begged. Nothing. No emotion showed in those blue eyes of his. No love, no pity, not even hate. Just indifference. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before taking a step toward her with his sword raised. She tried to escape but her path was blocked by the guards. Mad with her desire to live, she crashed over the table in her escape attempt, knocking over the books and candle lamp that had been set atop it. They hit the floor, and the rug caught fire. "Put it out!" the stranger shouted. "We don't want anyone to suspect anything!" The guards hastened to obey his orders, and moved towards the rug and away from the door. It was the chance that Momoi needed. She ran out the door and into the night. She was vaguely aware of hearing Kuroko's voice ordering the guards to seize her, but it only spurred her to run faster. _The person that killed my father and is trying to kill me…is not Kuroko! He is not my beloved Kuroko! He has to be someone else…he has to be!_ As she turned a corner she was met with the sight or more guards, and as she changed direction they chased after her. She was able to make it all the way to the courtyard, but tripped on the stone path slick with rain and fell. And there, they caught her. "Prepare, Princess," one of them spoke, drawing his sword. "All of this is for the Kingdom of Teiko."

Momoi didn't even attempt to run again, too consumed by her grief. _Did Kuroko hate me? Since we were young, I…I only ever loved Kuroko. I didn't ever ask for much. As long as I could see his smile, I was happy._ The sword was brought down to end her, and she could only scream through her tears the name of the man who consumed her thoughts. " **KUROKO!"** But the final blow never came. It was blocked by the one warrior who had not turned traitor, Aomine.

"I knew you would be with Lord Kuroko tonight, so I tried to stay out of your way," her bodyguard informed. "The guards who were supposed to be on watch are all gathered here. There are people I don't recognize too," he said turning a hate filled gaze on the strange man from earlier, who shrank back under Aomine's intense glare. "What's going on here, Lord Kuroko?" She had never heard him speak the name with such bitterness.

"A-Aomine…?" _You…came back for me…? You…didn't abandon me…? You…are really here…?_ He glanced back at her, before turning around completely and dropping to her level. "I'm sorry for leaving your side, Princess Momoi."

"Aomine…Aoimine, are you on my side!?" She wanted desperately to believe it, yet she was no longer sure she could believe in anything anymore. After all, the one she had trusted above all others was…

He looked dumbfounded for a moment, before smiling softly. "The king told me to protect you," he said standing back up and turning to face Kuroko and the guards. "And I will obey his orders!" He cried, brandishing his weapon.

"Withdraw, servant," the stranger spoke. "You are standing before King Kuroko, the new master of Teiko castle."

"Who's the master of what now? I've got a bad feeling about this, but I have to ask: Lord Kuroko, where is King Genta?"

Silence, and then… "I just sent him to hell."

**_SLAM!_** Aomine brought the butt of the weapon down so hard it cracked the stone path below. All the soldiers backed up in fear. "Are you drunk!?" Aomine screamed, looking positively feral. "That's going too far, even for a joke."

"Ask Princess Momoi. She confirmed the king's death with her own eyes."

That was all it took for Aomine to charge and lock blades with Kuroko. "Tell the truth!"

"I'm not lying," Kuroko said, desperately trying to push Aomine's blade back.

"Kuroko! You're telling me you killed your king!?" He cried swinging his blade in an arc that was barely dodged. "You killed our kind king!?" He charged, forcing Kuroko to retreat to the safety of the soldiers.

"Lord Kuroko," the stranger started, but he was cut off by the bluenette. "Stay back. If you get any closer, you'll lose your head. The man standing before us is General Aomine. The heart of Teiko castle, and one of the five generals…the Thunder Beast of Teiko.

"Why, Lord Kuroko?" Aomine asked again. "Are you trying to usurp the throne? No…you're not the type to fixate yourself on that kind of thing. Yet you turned your sword on our kind king who detests weapons? Your pride allowed that!?"

"…Kindness?" Kuroko said bitterly. "This kingdom has no need for a weak king!" And with that, he charged. Their battle was fierce. Blows were exchanged, and ground was gained only to be given up shortly after. They were evenly matched.

"General Aomine," the stranger mumbled thoughtfully. "The grandson of Elder Kagetora, he rose to lead the Wind Tribe at a young age. It's said a single blow from his blade is like being hit with lightning, earning him the name of Thunder Beast." He stopped his musing when he heard Kuroko cry out; Aomine had managed to spear his right shoulder. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he motioned to one of the guards before addressing the two locked in combat. "That's enough!" he shouted earning their attention. He inclined his head towards Momoi, who now found the sword of a guard pressed against her throat. He signaled the other guards, who quickly surrounded Aomine. "Lay down your weapon, Thunder Beast. Or I kill the girl." Grinding his teeth in irritation but having no other choice, Aomine threw his weapon towards one of the soldiers, nearly nailing them in the head. "Lord Kuroko, are you alright?" the stranger asked. But before he could receive an answer, Aomine spoke.

"Kuroko. Was the Kuroko that I saw an illusion? I thought I could entrust you with the Princess."

"Fool," the stranger spat at him. You may be a general, but you are still young. At this rate, the kingdom of Teiko will fall into ruin before long. For you and Princess Momoi, who have indulged in peace at the castle, there is no way you could imagine Lord Kuroko's feelings-"

"Quiet, Imayoshi," Kuroko said simply. The man bowed and retreated.

"What does that mean?" Aoimine asked.

"It means the Kuroko that you knew never existed," the bluenette said, walking towards the general. "Should anyone stand in my way, I will cut them down," he said raising his weapon above Aomine, "no matter who they are." He ended by bringing his sword down swiftly, an almost invisible distance between its tip and Aomine's nose.

_I don't want to hear this…I don't want to hear any of this anymore…_ Just as Momoi was giving up, an arrow sailed between her and her captor. It was all the distraction Aomine needed to reclaim his weapon, grab the princess, and make a run for it.

"After them!" Imayoshi shouted. "Don't let them escape!"

Aomine ran, cutting down any guards that crossed his path. He kept going until he heard Owigara shouting. "Aoime, this way!" Aomine followed him, princess in tow. "Were you the one who made that shot, Ogiwara?"

"Yes, I-" He started, but was interrupted by Aoime. "Take the princess and follow me." Ogiwara knew enough to do as he was told. Aomine dispatched several more enemies, before he suggested they find a place to hide. They eventually took cover behind the wall of the palace garden. Aomine panted trying to catch his breath, and Ogiwara took the time to voice the question he'd been dying to ask. "Princess…is the king really dead?" She nodded mutely, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry…I just couldn't believe it," Ogiwara told her. "Until just awhile ago, he was smiling so happily about your birthday…"

"It's only a matter of time before they find us," Aomine interrupted. "We need a plan. If we're caught, they'll kill us."

"Kuroko and the guards are gathering in the castle," Ogiwara said. "I'll secure an escape route for you. You two have to get away from here."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me. I promise I'll get away." Aomine nodded his agreement, and the plan was put into motion.

* * *

"They're around here somewhere. Find them!" The captain of the guard ordered.

"Six guards in front of the rear gate," Aomine counted. "More are waiting nearby for an ambush."

"I'll draw them after me. Use that opportunity to escape," Ogiwara said, taking Momoi's shawl from her and putting it around his own shoulders. "Take care, Princess." Saying that, Ogiwara ran past the guards.

"There she is!"

"Over there!"

"Don't let her escape!"

As predicted, the guards abandoned their posts in favor of pursuing the "princess". Once most of them had given chase, Aomine took out the remaining few and pulled Momoi through the exit. As they made it past the castle borders, Aomine could here arrows fire, and Ogiwara scream. Momoi made to run back, but Aomine pulled her onward.

* * *

"They seem to have escaped into the mountains," Imayoshi said frowning. "I will organize a party to search the mountains immediately."

"General Aomine was raised in the prestigious mountain village of Tōō. Even if he is slowed down by the princess, it will be difficult for the men of the castle to find him," Kuroko informed.

* * *

"Momoi, do you need to rest for a bit?" Aomine asked? She continued to pant heavily, but said nothing. Aomine took that as a 'yes'. They sat in silence for awhile, before the princess finally spoke. "…Is Ogiwara dead?" Aomine looked at her, unwilling to answer. "Am I going to die too?" she asked. "Will Kuroko kill you as well?"

"I don't have a life to give to that piece of trash." _I still can't believe it…_ Aomine thought. _I can't believe King Genta died, and left the princess alone. You good for nothing king. And Kuroko…_

"…Please don't die Aomine. If you die…I won't forgive you…"

Silence. Minutes passed, and eventually the princess succumbed to slumber.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I had them comb the mountains all night, but they still haven't found anything," Imayoshi apologized.

"How are things inside the castle?" Kuroko asked.

"People are beginning to notice something is wrong, and unrest is growing. What would you like to do, Lord Kuroko?"

* * *

"Let's go Princess. We need to keep moving."

"…During the party, even though my father was crying tears of joy, I didn't utter a single word of thanks to him. Where am I supposed to go now, leaving my father behind?" Momoi said crying.

Aomine pulled her into a hug. "We'll go anywhere, as long as it means you'll live. That is how you can thank your father."

_My sixteenth birthday…on that night I lost my family, my home, and the people I loved. But I will live…to repay my father's love, and my friend's kindness._


End file.
